Souvenirs envahissants !
by Facelove
Summary: Les fantômes du passés reviennent nuire un membre de l'équipe. Autre résumé à l'intérieur, pas de slash. Si quelqu'un veut traduire cette fic en anglais j'en serais honorée et ravie comme ça le plus grand nombre pourra la lire.


Bonjour à tous.

Me voici nouvelle donc, je viens de découvrir ce site et je l'adore tout comme L'agence tous risques ou A-team en version originale, que j'aie gardé ici.

Je me lance donc dans ma première fiction en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

Je n'ai pas de béta alors je sais qu'il y aura des fautes et je m'en excuse.

J'accepte toutes sortes de reviews, négatives, positives, qu'elles soient en français, en anglais. . . peu importe Google translate est là^^

J'essaye de rester fidèle aux personnages, sachant qu'en français notre célèbre Lieutenant s'appelle Futé et non Face ou Faceman comme je préfère. J'ai même failli l'appeler ainsi mais je suis restée finalement sur Futé.

Tout comme Murdock, Howling Mad en anglais, devient Looping et Barracuda ou BA pour notre grand gars.

Puis bien entendu les personnages, le van et tout et tout ne m'appartiennent pas, pas même Futé.

Attention : Dans cette fic, il y aura de l'angoisse, un peu de blessure et certains mots dur et vulgaire mais on parle de l'agence tous risques donc c'est normal^^

En attendant votre avis je vous souhaite un bon début de lecture.

* * *

_Résumé : Il avait mis tant de temps à oublier son passé mais grâce à ceux qui l'entourent, il y était arrivé. Mais ses souvenirs le hantent de nouveau après avoir revu ceux qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais revoir. N'ayant plus le contrôle de ses sentiments, la fatigue s'installe. Devenant de plus en plus irritable, il s'éloigne de l'équipe jusqu'à ce qu'il mène sa propre mission pour sauver un autre orphelin._

* * *

Le célèbre van noir, habillé de sa ligne rouge, filait sur la route désertique et sinueuse alors que le ciel devenait orangé avec le soleil se couchant doucement derrière les rocheuses.

A l'intérieur, aussi célèbre que leur véhicule, la A-team au complet, décontractée, commençait malgré tout à fatiguer de ce long trajet.

Mais bien que l'un des membres n'en pouvait plus des pitreries provenant de derrière son dos faites par son compagnon, qui ce dernier commençait à trouver la route longue et ennuyeuse comme un enfant ayant hâte d'arriver à destination, et que celui d'à côté, les bras croisés, avait cessé de parler pour bien faire montrer son mécontentement de leur destination, le chef de cette équipe, assis à sa place habituelle, côté passager, à mâcher un cigare éteint, se sentait bien.

Le colonel John 'Hannibal' Smith, regardait le paysage aride, appréciant le fait d'être réuni avec toute son équipe.

- Hannibal, fais le taire ou j'te jure que je m'en charge avec mes poings, menaça le conducteur, le Sergent Bosco 'BA' Barracuda' Baracus.

- Et voilà, tout de suite des menaces, commença à se défendre le Capitaine HM 'Looping' Murdock. Pourquoi tant de haine mon grand ? J'expliquais seulement la théorie de l'évolution. On se demande toujours si c'est l'œuf ou la poule qui est arrivé en premier. Mais pourquoi on ne se demande pas si c'est le chiot ou le chien qui est arrivé en premier. C'est vrai, imagine ce que ressent Billy à propos de ce déni que le monde a envers sa race. Et à mon avis . . .

- Je ne veux pas connaître ton avis fou, mais si tu continus, tu vas vite rejoindre tes ancêtres et ton chien invisible aussi, comme ça vous pourrez leur demander.

- Hannibal, t'entends, il veut tuer Billy. Billy vient vite mon grand.

Murdock tapota sur son genoux et fit mine de faire un gros câlin à son chien puis se mit à caresser dans le vide, là où était censé être son chien.

- T'inquiète pas Billy, le Colonel ne laissera pas le gros gars te faire du mal.

- Qui traites-tu de gros imbécile ?

Murdock s'enfonça dans son siège, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible ayant vu le regard noir que lui lança Barracuda dans le rétroviseur.

- Arrête-toi à la prochaine ville BA, on louera des chambres et on mangera. Il faut être en forme pour demain, n'est-ce pas mon Lieutenant ?

Hannibal regarda droit devant lui le sourire aux lèvres venant de lancer la perche à son commandant en second, le Lieutenant Templeton 'Futé' Peck, sachant très bien qu'il va mordre et c'est ce qu'il fit.

- Oh Hannibal, franchement, pour une fois qu'on pouvait avoir des vacances, des vacances, non, il faut qu'on aille s'entraîner. On ne s'entraîne pas assez avec toutes les missions qu'on a tout le temps ?

- On a retrouvé sa langue à ce que je vois.

Hannibal échangea un regard à Barracuda ce voulant complice, mais ce dernier hocha la tête négativement ne voulant pas prendre parti entre les deux, mais surtout désespéré par le sourire qu'afficha son commandant trouvant drôle de faire fumer Futé.

- Ah très drôle. Tu sais ce que j'ai du faire pour avoir ce combo à Beverly Hills, sans parler du faite que j'ai dû annuler Vanessa.

Futé soupira en se détendant sur son siège tout en entrelaçant ses doigts sur son bas ventre en repensant à elle.

- Ah Vanessa, elle travaille dans un magasin de lingerie féminine, dit-il en rêvant.

- Et je parie qu'elle devait te faire un défilé de la nouvelle collection en privé.

- Bah il faut bien se tenir au courant des dernières modes.

- Moi, j'suis content d'aller m'entraîner mon Colonel et ça fera du bien à Billy en plus. Il manque d'exercice. A la VA y a même pas des pneus pour qu'il puisse mordiller un peu en plus.

- Ah Murdock, il vaudrait mieux que tu empêches ton chien d'abîmer le parcours d'obstacle. Quelqu'un pourrait se blesser.

- Oui mon Colonel.

- Ne l'encourage pas Hannibal, dit BA dépité alors qu'il ralentit le van arrivant dans une petite ville poussiéreuse.

Il se gara ensuite devant le seul motel en vue et tout le petit monde descendit tout en s'étirant leurs membres devenus engourdis par le faite d'être dans la même position depuis plusieurs heures.

- Futé, toi et Murdock allez réserver des chambres, et rejoignez-nous au restaurant en face.

Futé hocha la tête en accord et fit signe à Murdock de le suivre alors qu'Hannibal et BA traversèrent la route pour rentrer dans un restaurant style routier.

En entrant, plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers ses deux étrangers qui ne font que renfrogner la grimace qu'afficha BA mais qui fit ressortir toute l'assurance d'Hannibal.

Ils s'installèrent, l'un face à l'autre, à la dernière table au fond de la salle près de la fenêtre, de façon à ce que BA continue d'avoir un œil sur son van et qu'Hannibal puisse vérifier la porte d'entrée. Simple précaution de mesure pour être prêt à toute forme de problème.

Une serveuse, d'une cinquantaine d'année, arriva sous le regard de quatre hommes installés au comptoir sirotant des bières.

Elle sortit son stylo de derrière l'oreille, et c'est en mâchant vulgairement un chewing gum qu'elle s'arrêta à leur table.

- Vous désirez ?

Barracuda et Hannibal s'échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil devant cette femme qui ne cacha pas son mépris envers eux.

C'est alors simplement et sans esbroufe qu'Hannibal passa sa commande, ainsi que celle de Futé et Murdock, puis fût ensuite au tour de Barracuda, au moment où la sonnette de l'entrée se mit à tinter. Futé et Murdock pénétrèrent à leur tour dans le restaurant.

Ils remarquèrent tout de suite la tension dans la salle et se dirigèrent à la file indienne en silence vers la place de leurs collègues. Mais un homme descendit de son tabouret alors qu'ils traversèrent l'allée et rentrât en pleins fouet dans Futé faisant ainsi renverser la chope remplie de bière que tenait l'homme sur Futé.

Mécontent, l'homme attrapa Futé par le col, le soulevant légèrement du sol, et aussitôt Hannibal et Barracuda se levèrent, sans se déplacer, mais prêt à passer à l'action si nécessaire.

- Tu peux pas faire attention espèce d'imbécile, grogna l'homme.

- Bah au faite de mon point de vue c'est plutôt . . . mais Futé ne continua pas sa phrase.

De leur position, les autres pensèrent que c'est à cause de la poigne de l'homme se resserrant sur son col qui le fit taire, mais la vérité était toute autre. Futé regarda droit dans les yeux de son agresseur en colère reconnaissant l'homme mais aussi ce regard et cela le pétrifia.

- Tu vas t'excuser espèce de p'tit morveux et me payer une autre bière, t'entends.

Et là, sous les regards étonnés de ses camarades, Futé acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête au lieu de faire valoir son droit tout en poussant l'autre homme à la faute en se moquant de lui comme il aurait l'habitude de le faire.

L'homme le redescendit alors sur ses pieds et le lâcha pour tendre une main en attente d'un billet. Futé baissa les yeux au sol alors qu'il chercha dans la poche intérieure de sa veste son portefeuille et en sortit un billet de vingt dollars que l'homme lui arracha des mains avant d'ajouter en souriant.

- J'ai pas de monnaie, tu m'en veux pas ?

- Non. Je suis désolé.

L'homme se mit à rire et fit son chemin en bousculant Futé avec son épaule au passage avant de sortit du restaurant.

Hannibal et Barracuda se rassirent encore surpris par la réaction de Futé alors qu'au même moment ce dernier rangea son portefeuille dans sa veste avant que Murdock lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

- Allez vient mon pote.

Et c'est ensemble qu'ils rejoignirent les deux autres.

La serveuse fit un sourire aguicheur envers Futé en le croisant mais dès qu'il la vit, la reconnu également. Il l'évita alors et s'installa à côté de Barracuda faisant ainsi dos à la salle et au comptoir mais surtout pour le réconfort qu'il obtint aussitôt d'être à côté de son collègue sur protecteur par sa carrure.

Sentant le regard de son commandant, un regard pour le moins soupçonneux sur lui, il s'efforça de lever la tête en affichant un regard gêné.

- Jolie petit ville et accueillante en plus.

- Ça va ? lui demanda alors Hannibal toujours pas certain de comment interpréter la réaction de son commandant en second.

- Bah mis à part que j'ai bien failli me faire refaire le portrait en guise de bienvenu, et que j'empeste la bière, ça va, répondit-il alors sur un ton se voulant sarcastique avec un fin sourire, mais au fond de lui, une peur c'était installée. Voulant la cacher, il se leva en faisant valoir le gâchis sur sa chemise et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les toilettes, les bras tendus le long de son corps, les poings serrés, pour essayer de contenir ses émotions.

Cependant, cette posture n'échappa pas à Hannibal, qui alluma son cigare pour réfléchir.

- Oh Hannibal tu vas pas fumer ce truc en mangeant ?!

- A votre avis, c'était quoi ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Oh, me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ? Futé s'est complètement abaissé devant ce gars !

- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien Hannibal. Il voulait pas gâcher son beau visage, c'est tout.

- Il a raison le grand gars, Colonel. Une chemise en ruine et un œil au beurre noir, ça aurait de trop pour lui, et j'aurais dû lui faire une place dans ma chambre à la VA.

Hannibal cala son cigare dans le coin de sa bouche en songeant à ce que venait de dire ses hommes et tourna la tête vers la porte close des toilettes des hommes en essayant de rassembler ses pensées tout en se convaincant que ce n'était que ça.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Futé frotta sans relâche sa chemise avec des serviettes en papier. Il frotta, frotta même si cela ne servait pas à grand-chose. Puis, c'est essoufflé, qu'il s'arrêta en laissant tomber sa dernière serviette au sol tout en fermant les yeux.

Il les rouvrit et se regarda dans le miroir pour se parler à lui-même silencieusement.

« Pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça ? Tu n'as plus sept ans, tu es un homme, un béret vert, pas un gamin bon sang. »

Il contracta la mâchoire à plusieurs reprises en entendant sa propre tirade se faire dans sa tête et d'un coup, alimenté par la colère envers lui-même d'avoir réagis, ou plutôt ne pas avoir réagis, envoie son poing droit dans le mur face à lui juste à côté du miroir, de rage.

Mais la puissance fut elle, qu'une douleur aiguë se prolongeant tout le long de son bras se fit sentir. Il s'enlaça aussitôt sa main avec son autre en grimaçant de douleur. Il regarda sa main et doucement essaya de faire bouger ses doigts, mais cela ne fit que lui envoyer une autre vague de douleur supplémentaire. Il ouvrit donc le robinet du lavabo et c'est une main tremblante qu'il déposa sous le jet d'eau froide.

Un homme entra à ce moment-là, et fit donc mine de se laver les mains. L'homme ne prêta pas plus attention que ça alors qu'il se plaça devant l'urinoir derrière lui.

Futé arrêta le robinet et sécha délicatement sa main droite à présent enflée et sortit finalement des toilettes beaucoup plus calme, étant inquiet des dommages qu'il pourrait avoir causé à sa main. Et c'est le bras plié, la main contre lui comme pour la protéger, qu'il retourna dans la salle du restaurant.

Au loin, il croisa le regard d'Hannibal, et il se demanda s'il était resté focalisé sur les toilettes tout le temps qu'il y était ? Sûrement ce dit-il et cela le rassura un temps. Il décida même de ravaler sa fierté pour une fois et de tout lui révéler quand ils seront seuls.

Et c'est en essayant de rassembler ses pensées afin de trouver la meilleure façon de dire à son Colonel la vérité qu'il se mit à fouler à petit pas la salle pour le rejoindre. Mais la serveuse, sortant de derrière le comptoir avec les plats, s'arrêta à sa hauteur, forçant Futé à s'arrêter, cachant la vue à Hannibal sur son Lieutenant.

- Je suis désolée pour la réaction d'Al tout à l'heure. C'est mon mari et parfois il est un peu esse . . .

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase en fronçant les sourcils tout en baissant légèrement la tête pour avoir le regard de Futé qui avait baissé les yeux à sa vue, une fois de plus.

Voyant ce qu'elle fit, il les leva essayant de paraître neutre alors qu'elle le sonda.

- On ne se serait pas déjà vu ? demanda-t-elle.

« Merde » pensa-t-il, « Dois-je assumer ? Dois-je lui faire rappeler qui je suis ? Oh et pourquoi faire, ça ne changera rien, puis de toute façon demain on reprend la route et ils seront loin de moi à nouveau »

- Non je ne crois pas madame.

- Vous êtes sûr ?, insista-t-elle.

- C'est la première fois que je viens ici, essaya-t-il alors.

- Non pas là, ailleurs. Vos yeux, ces yeux . . . oh excusez-moi, dit-elle alors gênée d'avoir insisté.

Et c'est sans demander son reste qu'elle se tourna, bouleversée par un flash qu'elle venait d'avoir, déposa les plats et retourna derrière son comptoir essayant d'occulter à ce dont-elle songeait, mais cela était plus difficile que ça en avait l'air.

Mais cet échange, à une fois de plus perturbé Futé. Il s'assit à sa place laissant sa main contre lui ainsi cachée sous la table ayant changé d'avis de dire quoique ce soit à quiconque finalement. Il sourit timidement en se tortillant légèrement pas vraiment à l'aise par le regard obstinément braqué sur lui d'Hannibal.

Futé jeta alors un œil sur son côté, où Barracuda penché sur son assiette avala goulûment son repas ce qui lui fit faire une grimace de dégoût à ce spectacle et tourna son attention sur Murdock face à lui qui faisait le bruit d'un avion avec sa fourchette tout en la faisant voler avec de la nourriture avant de de l'avaler. Et tout en mâchant il fit un grand sourire amicale à Futé qui lui rendit aussitôt légèrement détendu à la vue de ses deux meilleurs amis restés eux-mêmes, avant de faire la grimace de nouveau en voyant son assiette pleine ayant complètement perdu l'appétit après que tous ses mauvais souvenirs soient réapparus mais aussi en ce demandant comme allait-il manger avec sa main. Et c'est en occultant le monde autour de lui, le regard perdu sur son assiette, qu'il se mit à repenser à son enfance avant d'être sortit de sa rêverie par la voix impatiente de son Colonel.

- Futé, je t'ai demandé quelque-chose ?

Futé releva la tête, avalant difficilement sa salive, surpris de ne pas avoir entendu apparemment la première fois et sur un ton plutôt neutre :

- Excuse-moi Hannibal, tu disais ?

- T'es sûr que ça va ?

- Ouais, ouais, suffit de penser.

- Je t'ai demandé si la femme t'avait reconnu ?

Surpris par cette question, Futé fut sous le choc une seconde.

« Comment peut-il savoir ? Personne ne sait qui ils sont ? » se demanda-t-il, avant de se rendre compte qu'Hannibal songeait sûrement à leur position de fugitif.

- Euh non, enfin ouais, du moins je crois, je, je ne sais pas, suis pas sûr.

Barracuda et Murdock, étonnés par l'hésitation et le bégaiement de leur ami plutôt serein d'habitude en toutes circonstances, se sentent tout d'un coup concernés et redressent leur tête de leur assiette pour écouter plus attentivement la conversation en essayant à leur tour d'évaluer la situation qui touche l'escroc de l'équipe ayant du mal à escroquer qui que ce soit en ce moment même.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? demanda Hannibal devenu soupçonneux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement ?

- Oh pas grand-chose. Elle a cru reconnaître mes yeux.

Futé avala une fois de plus difficilement ne voulant pas mentir à ses amis, mais n'étant pas prêt non plus pour les grandes révélations. Et tous ces regards sur lui, lui fit poser sa main gauche vers son cou dans l'espoir de desserrer sa cravate, cravate qu'il n'avait pas. Il sourit dans la confusion, alors qu'Hannibal intensifiait son regard voyant la perte totale de contrôle de son Lieutenant.

- Tu sais quoi Hannibal, je crois que je vais aller à la chambre. Je . . . je n'aime pas trop ce que je sens. Je vais aller prendre une douche.

- Tu ne manges pas Muchacho, demanda perplexe Murdock.

- L'imbécile a raison mec, demain à l'entraînement j'ai pas envie de te ramasser à la p'tite cuillère parce que tu n'auras pas de force, dit sur un ton renfrogné Barracuda voulant cacher une inquiétude qu'il ressentit envers son petit frère.

Voyant l'embarra sur le visage de Futé, Hannibal lui sauva la mise en prenant parole.

- Vas-y Futé, nous y ferons emporter.

Futé remercia d'un simple hochement de tête et quitta la table sans plus un mot. Il se dirigea vers la sortie tout en essayant de garder la tête haute sachant que les autres membres de l'équipe le suivirent du regard. Il se douta aussi que la serveuse le regarda mais n'y prêta pas attention voulant s'éclipser au plus vite de ce lieu.

Et il avait raison, jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte ce restaurant, Hannibal, Murdock, et Barracuda étaient restés les yeux rivés sur lui, mais au moment où la porte se refermait sur le Lieutenant, ils retournèrent à leur assiette sauf Hannibal qui fit signe à la serveuse pour qu'elle vienne. Mais elle, était restée dans ses pensées, à savoir où avait-elle vu cet homme avant, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de coude dans son bras venant du cuisinier lui fit revenir à la réalité et se dirigea vers la table de la A-team.

- Pourriez-vous emballer le contenu de cette assiette s'il vous plaît, notre ami a du s'absenter.

- Bien sûr.

Elle prît l'assiette, et alla pour partir quand elle se retourna soudainement sur Hannibal.

- Votre ami, s'appelle-t-il Alvin ?

- Non, m'dame.

- J'ai dû me tromper alors. Je vous amène la note et les cartons avec la nourriture.

Puis cette fois-ci repartit, laissant trois hommes dans le flou le plus total.

- Je prépare le van Hannibal ?, demanda Barracuda pas sûr de ce que cache cette situation.

- Non, on reste pour la nuit.

- Mais si elle appelle les militaires, rétorqua cette fois-ci Murdock inquiet également.

- Il a raison le fou-fou, j'peux conduire quelques-heures encore et on s'arrêtera sur la route pour dormir dans le van.

- Je dirais à Billy de ne pas aboyer cette fois-ci, dit Murdock pour décontracter ses camarades mais tout ce qu'il eut en retour est un grognement de la part de Barracuda, alors il lui fit son plus beau sourire à la place.

Hannibal laissa échapper un nuage de fumer vers le haut et regarda à travers la fenêtre le motel de l'autre côté de la route en réfléchissant.

- Met le van derrière l'hôtel BA, prêt de l'échelle de secours, on reste, on a tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil dans un vrai lit.

Et une fois de plus Barracuda et Murdock échangèrent un regard espérant que leur Colonel ait un plan pour faire sortir de sa coquille leur frère têtu et borné dès qu'il s'agit de lui et de ce qu'il ressent.

* * *

_J'espère que ce début vous a plu et vous a donné envie d'avoir la suite._

_J'essaie de poster la suite la semaine prochaine si cela vous dit._


End file.
